Hiram Burrows
Hiram Burrows, known officially as the Lord Regent, is the mastermind of the coup against Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, alongside Thaddeus Campbell. To cover his tracks, Burrows blames her death on her bodyguard, Corvo Attano, who is subsequently imprisoned. Burrows acts as the main antagonist for the first two-thirds of Dishonored. His oppressive and corrupt rule against the people of Dunwall leads to dissatisfaction and eventual rebellion. This dissatisfaction becomes more pronounced as Corvo eliminates Burrows' allies, cutting off his funding and crippling his ability to pay the City Watch. Burrows, however, blames the city's problems on the Empress and the laziness and disorder of the common folk.''Dishonored'' Game Manual Corvo is tasked with assassinating him during the mission Return to the Tower. Biography Before taking on the role of Lord Regent, Burrows was the Royal Spymaster. As such, he worked with great impunity and little oversight, staging campaigns of espionage against the gangs of Dunwall (including the Bottle Street Gang) and making plans outside even the Empress' knowledge.Field Survey Notes: the Royal Spy The Heart reveals that Burrows suffers from a compulsive need to have everything in order,[[The Heart/Quotes#Hiram Burrows|''"He is driven by obsession, like a madness. Order, he must have all things, in order."]] a characteristic which is also shown in his field notes. Several years prior to the events of ''Dishonored, he began internal investigations to root out traitors within Dunwall's government, which put him at odds with the Empress; he claims that "her very nature as a trusting person" blinded her to the work of traitors that "must" move among them. Burrows is distressed by what he perceives to be a lack of concern on the Empress' part for security and order, saying "she would rather spend her time with the Royal Protector". He also disapproves of how she parents Emily Kaldwin, saying that the child is undisciplined and spoiled, and that "every moment spent at play is a moment wasted." An audiograph stolen from Burrows' safe during the Return to the Tower mission reveals that the Rat Plague was caused by Burrows himself: he and his retinue introduced infected rats from the Pandyssian continent into the poorest quarters of Dunwall to eradicate poverty by eliminating the poor. However, the plague quickly spiraled out of control. ''Dishonored'' Burrows feared that his scheming would be discovered by the Empress, who had ordered him to investigate the matter for evidence of foul play. He then commissioned the assassin Daud to eliminate her and arranges for Corvo to be executed for the crime.Letter to Daud Thereafter, he takes charge of the Empire as Lord Regent in order to steer it toward what he envisions as Gristol's grand, shining future. Lady Boyle is his mistress of several years. She is also his financial backer, though whether or not this preceded his rise to Regency is unknown. He is deeply fond of her, spending his limited off-time in her company, and is highly distressed by her eventual fate.Lady Boyle Missing One by one, Corvo, takes out members of Burrows' conspiracy, crippling his government along the way. Eventually, Corvo is tasked with the elimination of Burrows himself. Corvo can either kill him or expose him by stealing the incriminating audiograph and playing it over the city's propaganda system, having him arrested for high treason and ending his reign. Trivia *Hiram Burrows is voiced by Kristoffer Tabori. *Canonically, Burrows was arrested by Corvo,Gathering of the Regenters who later carried out his lawful execution.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 146 *Correspondence between Burrows and Daud suggests that, had Corvo not returned to Dunwall Tower early and been framed for the Empress' murder, Burrows would have used Corvo for his own ends; he notes that "Corvo would have been very useful to me", though he is more than satisfied with Daud's "improvisation". *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Burrows with his sword, a special animation plays in which Corvo stabs Burrows in the shoulder, then turns him around to the other side while the sword is still stuck in his body. Corvo then grabs hold of Burrows' head and breaks his neck, retrieving the blade before the Lord Regent falls. *If Corvo reveals his identity, Burrows becomes one of the few individuals outside the Loyalist Conspiracy to know the identity of the Masked Felon. *Burrows is capable of noticing if a safe has been opened, and will react. *During his reign, Burrows wrote a letter each day, seemingly posted on noticeboards around Dunwall. Many of these letters can be found as rubbish around the city. *If Corvo possesses Burrows when he is being arrested, the guards will attack him. If Corvo possesses one of the guards arresting Burrows, he will flee. Audio Gallery Hiram burrows target.png|Hiram Burrows' target picture. Lordregent.jpg|A painting of Hiram Burrows by Anton Sokolov. Dishonored-lord-regent-1-.jpg|Hiram Burrows at a ceremony, in his official capacity. Regent painting.jpg|Closeup of the painting of Hiram Burrows' ceremony. Hiram Burrows face render.jpg|Burrows face render. Hiram Burrows render.jpg|Burrows render. Screens01 burrows.png|Spymaster Burrows at Dunwall Tower. Screens01 burrows3.png|Burrows by the flowers at Dunwall Tower. Framed.png|Corvo is framed by Burrows and Campbell for the Empress's assassination. Campbell and Burrows.jpg|Burrows with two officers and High Overseer Campbell as they arrest Corvo (pre-release screenshot). Burcamp01.png|Burrows and Campbell in the interrogation room. Hiram interrogation.png|Burrows interrogates Corvo. Lord Regent Hiram Burrows.jpg|A close up shot of Burrows' face. Lord Regent-Void.jpg|Hiram Burrows as he appears in the Void. Hiram Burrows and General Tobias.png|Hiram Burrows and General Tobias talk about the Masked Felon. Hiram smoking.png|Hiram Burrows smoking a cigarette in his quarters. Hiram Burrows talking to Corvo.png|Hiram Burrows talks to Corvo before the confrontation. 07 burrows2.png|Hostile Burrows. 07 burrows death.png|Burrows before being killed. 07 burrows death2.png|Burrows' death animation. Death animation burrows.gif|Hiram Burrows' death animation (GIF). Hiram Burrows in the Tower's Basement.png|Hiram Burrows in the basement of Dunwall Tower, after escaping arrest. Burrows Statue.png|A golden statue of the Lord Regent, found in his lighthouse on Kingsparrow Island. GraffitiRegent.png|A disparaging doodle of Hiram Burrows. Lord Regent.png|A portrait of the Lord Regent, stabbed by an assassin's blade. R sign.png|Edict with Lord Regent's monogram Wanted poster lordregent.jpg|A Wanted poster featuring the death of Hiram Burrows. Dishonored-regentwarroom.jpg|Burrows planning at a strategist's table. Tarot Hiram Burrows.png|Hiram Burrows' tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References de:Hiram Burrows es:Hiram Burrows ru:Хайрем Берроуз pl:Hiram Burrows fr:Hiram Burrows it:Hiram Burrows zh:海勒姆·伯罗斯 Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Aristocrats Category:Dishonored Characters Category:Enemies